


InoTaka

by blindpianist



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Randomness, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindpianist/pseuds/blindpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya Takaki randomly searched his name on the internet and found a fanfic about him and Kei Inoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	InoTaka

"So this one is for what again?" Takaki asked again as he pointed on the side of his laptop. He just bought a new laptop because of the saleslady who continuously nagged him just to buy one.  Inoo sat down next to his troubled boyfriend and pressed the button beside it.  
  
"That's where you put the CD. You just press it and voila!"  
  
The CD player opened, showing the compartment where to put the CD. Takaki lets out an "Ooh!"  
  
"So I can play my CDs here?"  
  
"Yup! Just put it inside then press again that button."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it this time?" Inoo asked. Takaki nodded as he gets acquainted with his brand new laptop.  
  
"Sure... I knew it's a good idea to call you." Takaki said with a wide grin on his face. Inoo just smiled and left his boyfriend with his laptop since he has other matters to attend to.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
After learning how to use the computer from Inoo, Takaki now uses his laptop every time he's free. It's been awhile since they contacted each other. The last one was when Takaki asked for help from Inoo.  
  
"Hmm, so you can play games online..."  
  
Takaki was sitting on the living room of his apartment that time while his laptop was resting on his lap. He just saw an ad that showcases some online games.  
  
"Ahh! This is so hard!"  
  
Takaki lost to the game he was playing so he closes the window. Disappointed, he thought of what to do since playing online games will only make him frustrated. He suddenly thought of an idea.  
  
"Hmm, Y-u-y-a... uhh T-a-k-a-k-i then enter!" Takaki said to himself.  
  
He remembered what Inoo said to him that if he wanted to search something, he should just type it on the search box. He waited for awhile then the results came out on the screen.  
  
"Wow...."  
  
Of course, pictures of him flashed the screen and he's quite amazed (Bakaki hehehe) then he kept on scrolling until one search result, in bold letters, caught his eye.  
  
  
 _ **"FANFIC: INOO KEI X TAKAKI YUYA (NC-17)"**_  
  
  
He was shocked and elated at the same time since there were actually people who ship them together and even created a story about him and his gorgeous boyfriend. He got curious so he clicked the link. The screen says it was loading so he went to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"Ah it's done!"  
  
Takaki placed the laptop on the center table as he drinks from the glass. He placed it on the table too. He scrolled down and read what's written.  
  
  
 _This fanfic is about Takaki Yuya and Inoo Kei from Hey! Say! JUMP._  
  
  
"This is interesting." Takaki scrolled down and started reading the story. He was amazed at how in-character they were and it feels like what's written on the screen was real.  
  
  
 _Yuya looked at Kei's eyes. They both knew what they wanted, more like needed. Yuya cupped the pale pretty boy's face and moved closer to him._  
  
  
Takaki felt the tightening of his jeans as he was reading the part where they were kissing on the bed.  
  
  
 _Yuya held onto Kei's waist, bringing him closer. His heart was beating faster than usual. Kei tasted so sweet and it was addicting._  
  
  
"Ahhh... this is bad." Takaki said to himself as he unzips his jeans. It's been awhile since he last saw Inoo. Takaki held his semi-erect member and started pumping it up and down.  
  
  
"I-Inoo.... Ahhh...."  
  
  
Takaki looked at the screen of his laptop and with his unoccupied hand; he scrolled down and started reading again.  
  
  
 _Yuya held onto Kei's as they explored each other. Yuya's head was getting a little bit fuzzy as Kei’s long fingers marveled under his white shirt._  
  
 _"Ahh.. Wait, Inoo... uhhh...."_  
  
 _"I'm sorry, Yuya.  I can't control myself anymore when I'm with you." Kei said and Yuya was immediately captured by it._  
  
 _"Aahh..."_  
  
 _Kei removed his shirt, revealing his pale body. He also removed Yuya's shirt and started trailing down on the latter's body with kisses. Kei's plump lips work their magic as Yuya lets out a moan._  
  
  
Wait. Takaki stopped jerking off and zips back his jeans. Takaki felt that there's something wrong on how the whole story was progressing.  
  
  
 _"Inoo-kun...." Yuya said as Kei undo his pants. Yuya can see that Kei's already hard through those blue boxers. Kei worked on Yuya's jeans until he was already naked._  
  
 _"You're already hard here..." Kei said as he stroked Yuya's member._  
  
 _"Aahhh... Inoo-kun..."_  
  
 _After doing Takaki's, Kei removed his boxers. Yuya gaped at the hardness of Kei's member. He went to get a small container on the table beside them. Yuya can feel the cold lubricant on his skin._  
  
 _"Yuya...."_  
  
 _The pale boy spreads his legs apart._  
  
  
Takaki quickly closed his laptop. If he was drinking something, he swore that he could’ve choke on it. This is definitely _uhh not right_! At the first part, it seemed so true that he even thought that this was real but why does it feels like....  
  
"I'm the uke?!" Takaki said outloud. He quickly opened his laptop again and read the part where he left to.  
  
  
 _Yuya lets out Kei’s name everytime the pale boy thrusts deep inside him. The bed moved along with them as pleasured moans filled the room._  
  
 _"You're... so tight...."_  
  
  
Takaki stopped reading then read it again. This process happened again and again until Takaki was able to finish the whole fanfic, leaving him traumatized.  
  
"Why am I the uke here?!"  
  
Takaki's head was having a chaos. He doesn't fully understand the logic where Inoo's the one who will top him. Even though for a split second he thought that Inoo topping him would be very erotic, his whole body was saying that it would just simply be impossible.  
  
"I need to forget all about this..." Takaki said to himself. He was about to close the window but he just noticed that there were comments on the bottom of the page.  
  
  
 ** _pixiedust09:_** _This is so cute! Inoo being the seme is so hot!!! (//_ _▽_ _//)_  
 ** _blackandgray_2:_** _I need more of this! Inoo's unexpectedly hot when on top xD_  
 ** _takakiholicxx:_** _I like it but it feels weird when Yuya's the bottom one XDD_  
 ** _05crayon:_** _Takaki is so adorable when he's with Inoo. He's a natural uke (*_ _ﾉω_ _ﾉ)_  
 ** _blackandgray_2:_** _Takaki's a tsundere to Inoo making him a cutie uke LOL_  
 ** _everybody_jump:_** _wow!! this is so... my eyes (*/_ _▽_ _＼*) why is takaki so adorable?_  
  
  
The conversation went on and on and Takaki only saw one comment who had the same feelings with him. Does he really gives off a vibe that makes him an uke? Maybe he's been doing this all wrong. Maybe he should just be the bottom. No, wait! That's not right.  
  
"This is so confusing!!" Takaki said outloud as he held his head. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He reached for it in his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Inoo.  
  
"H-hello? Ahh... Inoo?"  
  
Takaki heard Inoo laughed on the other side of the phone and strangely, it feels like Inoo's just close by.  
  
"Why are you stuttering like that?"  
  
"It's nothing... Why did you call me? Is there something wrong?"  
  
There was a short silence on the other side. "Inoo?"  
  
"I miss you. I'm in front of your apartment."  
  
"Ehhh?" Takaki quickly stood up, his phone still on his ear. He opened the door and sure enough, Inoo was really there. He hung up the phone and he was smiling.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
Takaki puts back his phone to his pocket as Inoo went inside.  He was still shocked at the sudden turn of events so he just stood there.  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
"So what are you upto to the point that you're not calling me?" Inoo said with a pout. The pretty boy sat down on the sofa which was near to his laptop.Takaki remembered that he still haven't closed the window yet.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Takaki almost jumped and grabbed his laptop on the table. Inoo was surprised.  
  
"Ahhh.... Did you see s-something?" Takaki cautiously asked. He was hugging his laptop to his chest as if it was a very prized possession.  
  
"You're watching porn aren't you?"  
  
"N-no, I'm not!" Takaki said with a blush. Inoo laughed but he was back again to his pouting face. He sighed.  
  
"Maybe I'm the only one who misses being together..."  
  
Inoo looked sad but he immediately smiled then stood up. Takaki wanted to say something but Inoo already spoke, cutting him off.  
  
"I guess I'll be going," Inoo patted his pants then went to the door where Takaki is. "Sorry for coming over uninvited."  
  
Inoo was already on the door and Takaki was still hugging his laptop when the latter said, "Wait."  
  
Inoo looked at him then turned his back. Takaki placed his laptop on the counter then held Inoo's hand.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Takaki held Inoo's face then kisses him immediately. He placed his hand on Inoo's waist, bringing the pale boy closer to him. Takaki's tongue makes it way inside Inoo's mouth.  
  
"Mmmhh...." Inoo held on the sleeve of Takaki's shirt. It lasted for almost a minute, making them out of breath. Takaki rested his head on Inoo's shoulder.  
  
"Of course I miss you." Takaki breathed out. He definitely misses this. He misses Inoo's addicting scent, the lips he just kissed, everything about Inoo.  
  
"You should've said so earlier, Takagi." Inoo said as he embraces the brown-haired boy. The two stayed on that position for awhile, warming theirselves with each other's heat.  
  
"Shit." Inoo suddenly said.  
  
"What is it?" Takaki was so lazy to lift his head so he just stayed on Inoo's shoulder.  
  
"I can't handle this cuteness anymore. I want to do it."  
  
"Ehhh?"  
  
There were two things behind Takaki's "Ehhh?". First, he was shocked that Inoo said his thoughts out loud and second was that isn't this strangely familiar?!  
  
Inoo already pushed him on the bed but Takaki was still busy thinking why does it feels like he read this situation somewhere before... the fanfic!!  
  
"Oi!!" Takaki nervously said when he saw Inoo half-naked. Inoo's milkish skin was so enticing that he wanted to taste them with his mouth.  
  
"What? You already saw me naked a lot of times, silly. Don't act like a virgin."  
  
"I'm not a virgin!!" Takaki suddenly blurted out. Inoo laughed.  
  
"I know."  
  
Inoo was half-naked while Takaki was still wearing his white shirt. He's scared. Is he really going to lose his chastity to Inoo right now? Maybe he is the uke between them. Maybe Inoo's mad because he's always the bottom.  
  
"Why are you closing your eyes?" Inoo asked. He's not going to top? Wait, why is he even thinking this?  
  
"Aren't you going to do me?"  
  
Inoo tried to stop himself from laughing. "What the hell are you talking about? Haven't we done this alot of times already? What happened to you?"  
  
Takaki was dumbfounded. What was he even thinking? Takaki shook his head. He'll burn away those thoughts inside his head. What's more important is his very beautiful boyfriend in front of him.  
  
Well, it didn't take long for them to be engrossed with each other. Beads of sweat were rolling down Takaki's forehead. Inoo was lying on the bed. Takaki held onto Inoo's hips as he grinds himself to the latter.  
  
"Aaahh.... You're so.... ahhh... harsh, Takaki...." Inoo said under his breath. Takaki couldn't stop his pace as he gets faster. Inoo bit his lips and it was freaking adorable.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"F-fast...." Inoo mumbled. He covered his face with his hands. Takaki kissed those hands away.  
  
"Let me..... see your face."  
  
Inoo blushed, making his pale face beet red. Inoo shyly nodded. Takaki gazed at Inoo's eyes and blushed too.  These kind of moments between them....  
  
 _It's way better this way._

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Takaki's being Bakaki for real.


End file.
